what happened to us?
by fullofsurprises'xo
Summary: Jade feels as if she's losing beck and fast. something that inspired me while watching 'beggin on your knees'. enjoy!
1. Can't believe it

hey guys! So this story is set during 'beggin' on your knees' when beck gives jade a time-out, which I thought was unfair tbh…

anywho enjoy!

Disclaimer: unfortunately not me

**Jade's pov**

I couldn't believe Beck. Giving me a time out like I was 5 years old. I was beyond mad, I was furious. Who did he seriously think he is? I'm his girlfriend, not a child. As the rest of the gang crowded around the piano in Vega's house, helping her with her 'revenge song' I guess you could call it, I was still sat on the stairs. I was facing the huge window, sipping my coffee from time to time. It was going cold but at this point I really didn't care and just carried on drinking it. I heard footsteps coming towards but didn't look up as the person sat by me on the stairs.

"Jadey?" I heard cat say to me

"What?" I muttered back.

"Are you okay?" I sighed. At least someone cared about my feelings. I looked towards her to see her facing me, a concerned look written on her face. I got up dragging her with me over to where the couch was and sat down on it, pulling her to sit down on it as well. I leaned forward with my elbows on my knees, my hands tangling themselves into my hair. Cat was sitting next to me, her legs crossed and her hands in her lap. I looked up, making the others weren't paying attention. Once I was satisfied that no one was paying attention to us, I returned to my previous position. I laughed sourly as I realized that not even Beck had looked up to see where I was. Because of course he was helping sweet, thin, funny Tori Vega. How lovely of him. Note the sarcasm.

"I think Beck has finally fallen for Tori" I muttered.

"What? Jadey, why would you think such things?" She asked, confused.

"Well, he's been acting different lately"

"Maybe your imagining things?"

"Cat, when was the last time you saw us hold hands or even kiss?"

"Um..Well…You know… The erm…" she stuttered, trying to find a time when me and Beck had been all coupley.

"Exactly , he doesn't love me anymore" I sniffed, my eyes beginning to water but I held the tears back. Jade West doesn't cry.

"Jade, of course he loves you. Why would you think such things?" I looked behind us again, noticing that the rest of them still working on the song, loudly so they couldn't hear our little whispers. My eyes locked onto Beck for about a second before I sucked in a breath and turned back around to face Cat. The tears were now threatening to spill and Cat noticed. She started to rub my back to comfort me.

"Cat, promise me you won't tell anyone about this conversation?"

"I promise, Jadey"

"Good. Oh and cat?"

"Yes?"

"Never call me Jadey EVER again. Got it?" I demanded. She nodded her head at me and skipped off to the others. I sat back on the couch and sighed heavily. I felt the couch go down a little bit as someone sat down next to me. I turned my head to the side to see Becks face. I then turned my head the other way, not wanting to face him at the moment. I was honestly fed up. He didn't even hold my hand or put his arm round me like he used to. I missed the little things he did to show that he loved me. What happened to all these little things? When did we start becoming so distant towards each other? I was losing him and I knew it.

"Jade, you need to apologize to Tori" he told me. Well know I was even more furious.

"Don't tell me what to do, Oliver" I see him wince slightly at me calling him by his last name. Something I only did when I was very mad at him. Just like I was at the moment.

"What you said wasn't nice" he scolded. I scoffed at him.

"Well I told her that she couldn't trust him. She went at did anyway. So at the end of the day, I couldn't give a damn"

"still-"

"And then when I tried to explain what I meant, you never listened. You never do. Why? Because you couldn't give a damn about me or what I say, as long as Vega's are okay. What about me? You know, your girlfriend? Have you forgot I might actually have feelings as well?" I said, raising my voice. I noticed the others were now watching our argument.

"This is better than any of the films I watch" Andre said. I glared at him.

"What the hell are you on about Jade?" Beck asked me.

"You know damn well what I'm on about" I snapped.

"Um guys? Everything okay?" Tori asked. Did she have to get involved in everything? She was the reason we were arguing.

"Get lost Vega" I snapped at her.

"Jade" Beck said sternly.

"Yeah I know. 'Don't be mean to Tori, she's a nice girl and shouldn't be treated like that'. I'd rather puke that be nice to that" I got up, grabbing my bag and started walking toward the door. A hand stopped me from walking any further.

"where are you going?" Beck asked. I yanked my arm out of his grip.

"Home" I said simply. Trying to get away from them all.

"But it's dark" Cat said, frowning at me.

"So?" I responded, opening up the door and slamming it behind me. I started walking down the street and let me tell you, it was freezing. I mentally slapped myself for not bringing a jacket with me. i heard Beck calling my name but I ignored it and carried on walking. I wrapped my arms tightly around myself to try and warm myself up a bit. I looked down at the pavement as I thought about everything that had changed between me and Beck. We barely spoke and even when we did we ended up having a screaming match. He used to hold my hand, hug me from behind, put his arm round my should or waist and he always used to tell me he loved me. Lately though, he did none of that. I was really starting to wonder if he did love me. I was beginning to think that he couldn't stand me anymore. Maybe he was fed up of me? Maybe he was fed up of me being jealous all the while. I couldn't help it though, it was just who I am. I sighed, not noticing it had started raining until it came down hard. Of course it would rain. Not that I minded, I happen to love the rain but still. I looked at the empty road in front of me. I dropped my bag on the pavement and started walking to the middle of the road. Seeing that there was no cars coming, I started spinning around in circles. The tears had finally escaped my eyes, running down my pale cheeks and I continued to spin. The rain was only coming down harder every minute. I heard someone screaming my name from the distance. I ignored it and carried on spinning.

"JADE!" I stopped and turned round to see a car heading towards me. I froze. I couldn't move at all. It felt as if my feet were frozen to the ground. The car was getting closer and I still wasn't moving. My eyes winded and so many thoughts were going through my head. Most them being 'I'm simply going to die' and 'I hope Beck knows I love him'

"Beck I love you" I whispered, closing my eyes as I accepted that I was going to die. Before the car could hit me, I was knocked out the way of the car. I moaned as my back hit the pavement.

"What the hell were you thinking Jade?" Came Beck's voice. I opened my eyes to see Beck above me from knocking me out of the way of the car. My ice blue eyes met his warm brown ones and I realized that I was still crying. I opened my mouth to speak but only to find that no words would come out of my mouth. A sob shook through me as beck got off me and helped me up. My legs were shaking so bad I couldn't stand. I had to grip on to Beck. I suddenly stilled and just went silent. I couldn't think straight and felt sick.

"Jade? Jade!" Beck shouted, trying to get my attention. I now felt faint.

"Jade?" Came Beck's voice again. I went to answer when my legs went and I started to fall but Beck caught me. "Jade? Are you okay?"

My mind suddenly went blank.

So there's the first chapter! Sorry if it's not that great but please read and review

If you have any suggestions for what the next chapter or the next couple could be about, leave your idea in a review.

Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you guys so much for the reviews! Actually made my week!:3**

**so here chapter 2 for you. Hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: still not me…damn.**

**Jade's pov**

I woke up, my eyes falling on the familiar surroundings of Beck's RV. I sat up slightly then lay back down as the dizziness washed over me. I saw Beck sitting on the floor in front of his bed with his back to me. I noticed he was on the phone.

"Yeah I'm back at mine. Yeah I found her. Nah. Yeah, I'm gonna try and sort things out" I heard him say. He was probably talking to Andre. I tried to sit up and the dizziness came over me again. I groaned and Beck spun around to face me. I looked away, not wanting to face him and the talk or possibly argument that was going to happen. "Um, hey Andre I go to go. Talk to you later" he chucked his phone onto the floor.

"Um hey." I mumbled

"Jade…what the hell were you thinking? You could have got hit and killed!" He scolded me.

"I didn't see the car coming. Besides, it's not like you would have cared. As longs as it's not Tori" I whispered the last part, still not facing him.

"What? Of course I would care!"

"You don't seem to care lately"

"Of course I do!"

"As if! You couldn't give a shit!" I yelled. Great. Here comes another fight. Sigh.

"Why are you acting like this?" he asked, only raising his voice slightly.

"Like what?!"

"Acting like a bitch!" Ouch. Now that hurt my feelings. My eyes winded at his words, my mouth falling open slightly. I saw the regret in his eyes after he said it.

"Jade-"I cut him off, standing up from the bed, nearly knocking him off in the process.

"Save it" I snapped at him. He stood up, walking towards me, his hands cupping my elbow as I looked at my hands. I tensed under his touch.

"I didn't mean to say that" he whispered.

"Yeah well, you wouldn't of said it if you hadn't meant it. What does it matter anyway? You've said it now" I could feel those damn tears begin to rise again. I blinked a couple of times to push them back. I was so damn sick of all these arguments lately. Even though I started them but only because he never listens to me.

"LOOK I SAID I WAS SORRY, WHY DON'T YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME?!" Now he wasn't even yelling. It was more like screaming. I flinched and glared at him.

"I COULD SAY THE SAME TO YOU! AND MAYBE IT'S BECAUSE THAT'S NOT SOMETHING YOU'D CALLYOU GIRLFRIEND ON ACCIDENT! DAMMIT BECK!" I was done with the whole conversation. I grabbed my bag and opened the door to Beck's RV.

"Now where are you going?" he asked me, his voice calmer than before. I sighed. My hands went to my temples and rubbed gently. Now he decided to care, Pfft.

"Where I wanted to go in the first place. Home." I answered my voice slightly sore from shouting.

"It's dark, raining and you could still be in shock from nearly getting hit" he told me.

"I really don't care" I stated simply, walking out into the rain, getting ready to walk home.

"Let me drive you home" he offered. I stopped, turning around and crossing my arms at him.

"I'd rather walk"

"Tough, I'm driving you home" he told me. I sighed. Wow I was doing that a lot tonight. I saw him grab his jacket and head towards his car. I followed him, walking round to the passenger's side.

"I'm getting into the car because I want to" I tell him. I see him roll his eyes next to me.

"Fine" he starts the car up and starts driving towards my house. I lifted my legs so that my feet were on the car seat, my arms wrapped around them, hugging them towards me. I turned my head to look out the window. I love Beck. I really do but I'm so fed up of all these arguments lately. We used to love each other so much. We could never get enough of each other and now we could barely be around each other at all. What happened to us? We had drifted apart and now all our relationship is about is fighting and barely being about to have a normal conversation or a joke with each other. What we had was fading away and fast. I don't even understand how this all started. Was I really being that much of a bitch? Did Beck even love me anymore? Was he fed up of me? All these thoughts were running through my head/ 'he's going to break up with you soon' I told myself 'he's going to see how much of a mean, selfish person you are, he's going to get fed up with you'.

I felt the car come to a stop and I looked up to see that we were outside my house. I gulped lightly as I took my bag (that I didn't even remember bringing with me) and opened the car door. I looked at Beck before I got out, only to see him facing the other way. I bit my lip and got out the car, shutting the door after me. As I walked up the pathway leading to my house, I heard his car start up and drive off. I dug through my bag for my keys. I unlocked the door and walked in, slamming it behind me and not even bothering to lock it. All I wanted to do was go to bed and sleep.

"Jade, where have you been?" I heard my dad ask me. I simply couldn't be bothered to deal with him at the moment.

"Out" I answered simply, running up the stairs to my room. I heard my dad shouting my name up the stairs. I walked into my bedroom, locking the door after me. I dumped my bag somewhere and collapsed onto my bed. I curled up into a ball. I finally allowed all the tears to escape. I was still crying as I drifted off to sleep. One thought running through my head.

'He's going to leave you one day'

**So there It is! Do hope you enjoyed it! Please review and tell me what you think.**

**Taaaaaaaaah x**


End file.
